Devious Sympathy
by Yami Salem
Summary: He was about to depart, but a ghost hand offered him a second chance, even if untrustworthy he gave up to his fears. Now sharing his body with a lost soul, what he will do?


**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**By the way, for the ones waiting for "Chains of Fate." Update I am working so don't yah worry.**

**Humanized...all HTF fic I do is :P**

* * *

"Tell me, did you ever think you would die like this?" A mischievous whisper spoke in his head. There was blood, lots of it. His two comrades dead, and he was alone in the rain. The place smell was awful, he could barely breath, his hand on his head, shaved, his hair would only get in the way, especially considering it was a mess, kind of waved, he always kept it long because of a paranoia with his receding hairline, his mind was so blurry he could only think in how stupid his fears and suppositions were. The rain got heavier.

"I don't want to die, I want to be kept alive." He kept whispering to no one. He was soaked in water and blood. To survive he had to use his friends corpses, it was not a pretty scene, his mission had been a big failure because of him, nobody would care if he was a naive and wasteful pawn. If he died, it would be like a hero, not the coward survivor that he was now. That, if he could be called a survivor.

"Oh poor you, you will die soon, if you keep in here, your future is no more for sure." By that point he couldn't hold up, he had to cry. How foolish was of him. Because of him, his friends were dead, his left eye was smashed and was dripping blood, and he could feel his body getting colder and colder by the time.

By that point he could no longer move, all he could do was to keep weeping in the dirty ground, full of mud. He thought about all of his life, he had hopes, dreams and everything was being washed by the dirty in his clothes, all he could do was to give in to the hands of insanity.

"Will you help me?" Flippy voice was not even in hope, it was rather a rift between someone who wanted to have hope and someone who was already too deep to even care.

"That all depends, what I gain if I do?"

"Your death is unimportant to me, I am but a spirit, I have nowhere to go, but to walk aimless in this earthly realm, for my sins wouldn't allow me to go up or down, but you have a nice body, not ugly or pretty, fit enough to hold a gun, that is good. You know what? I'm feeling generous, why don't we make an exchange?" The voice said tempting, Flippy knew that was a lie, a sweet lie, something that couldn't be. Everything would soon fade, and judgement would befall on him.

But he was afraid, what would happen to him? What if he was a bad person after all, but then again the thing speaking in his mind, was obviously an hallucination, even if it was real, what kind of thing was kicked out of the after life.

"Oooh, now that is a good question, you see, I was not even alive, when you are about to born, both your inner light and darkness are mixed in about the same proportion, in the course of life one slowly become more active, but both are kept in the body." Flippy pain raised, why was taking so long?

"Please...leave me alone...I just want peace." He could feel his voice each time more tired, death would be a fine slumber he thought.

"Come on, it will be fun, consider this a second chance, no more mister good two shoes." The tone of mockery was evident, Flippy was holding back his tears again.

"I-I don't trust in you..."

"Argh...take my had..." Flippy vision was blood red, but a ghostly hand was in front of him, the man that the hand belonged was much like him, his eyes were different...his smile was a wicked grin.

Flippy knew it, it was no worth it, he knew that meant trouble, but he was afraid, of what was to come next, of what life meant, he never was sure if he even likened to be alive that much, but the thought of not choosing frightened him to no end.

"I...I don't want to die..." Flippy extend his hand...his eyes closed as they hands reached.

Opening his eyes again, now they were no longer green, now yellow and narrow, eyes that reflected an evil soul.

"Hahaha, what a moron, I can't believe how easy it was..." Flippy soul was asleep, and this one was wicked, blood thirst on his mouth.

* * *

Several hour later.

Flippy kept hearing noises, metal noises, and quickly step all over the place, some people moaning in pain.

"Oh, you woke." A soft spoken nurse said, she gave Flippy a tender smile, but her eyes showed much sadness.

"Where...where I am?" Flippy asked, all the pain he felt, was anesthetized, he could tell someone gave him something for the pain.

"You came barely breathing, you said of the outcome of the mission...not to worry child, but you now are blind of one eye." Flippy felt her's soft touch on his forehead, he couldn't help but smile, it was just a dream, a very disturbing dream.

"Now sleep."

Flippy couldn't resist such order, his eyes shut at the same instant, in his dream everyone was screaming, there was burn, and everything was red, he tried to wake up, but he couldn't.

In the morning.

"Go, go, quickly is there any survivors there?" He could listen to a distant voice, he slowly opened his good eye, to see a completely destroyed hospital unite.

"Bastards, to stack an Hospital, damn it that general, is there anyone alive." Flippy could barely form words, the shock was too much.

"I-I am here." He got out of the bed and run into the voice's direction, to find his old commander.

"Flippy? You are alive, is there any other?"

"I am afraid not."

Both standing there, silent, it was not normal to attack the wounded, it was not allowed to make such low hit, this for sure would make the war goes even further into insanity.

"Your service is over..."

The Captain voice was cold, and calm, he was sure of one thing; that young soldier needed to go away, he knew the war was to end at the same day, because of a peace treatment was forced on the enemy's forces, the war was over, this episode would only be known as some extremist act.

"Bu-but sir." Flippy wanted to do the right thing...even if he was so afraid of doing so.

"No But, soldier you are going, today back to your home."

There was no other choice, Flippy said his final prays to the ones who died on that terrible tragedy, he wanted vengeance he hated the ones who did such atrocity, unforgivable.

"Oh really?" Flippy's eyes went wide, he couldn't believe was that voice, that mischievous voice again.

"This...cannot be." Flippy was dreaming, it was not true, what saved him was a miracle.

"Far from this my friend, what saved you was a curse...you did that, everyone's blood is in our hand." He could hear the voice laughing, while memories, memories that were not his own, showing terrible sins.

"You did that, and now you need to take the guilty, I know I can, what about you?" The voice became more and more cruel, each word like a sharp knife.

"Bu-but why...what did I ever did to...such thing...why is happening with me." Flippy started crying, he was not sure what to do, he was starting to feel drowsy, but he couldn't risky.

"Well, you need to pray the price...for a accepting devious gift...an untrue second chance...because you infused your soul with a monster, pay the price my child, nothing in life comes for free." The voice faded, fair only echos of the evil whisper could be listen.

* * *

**What about a review? Tell me what you think.**


End file.
